6 months and one day
by mimihopss
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been dating for 6 months, but nobody knows. Takes place after the Titan War.


Camp Half-Blood – After the Titan War, but the kiss didn't happen

"Hey Annabeth, where are you going?"

Annabeth looked taken aback but quickly answered her little sister, "Percy is taking me to New York. I'm visiting a couple of friends from school there."

"With Percy?"

"Uh yeah, he's …um… visiting his mom."

"Oh ok, have fun!"

Annabeth walked down the path leading to the parking lot. She turned around when she was about halfway, checking if anybody was there. Once she was sure nobody was following her, she went into the forest. She walked for about five minutes, until she reached a tree that she recognized. She bent down and felt under the roots for her bag. She found the bag, opened it and pulled out a blue dress. She quickly changed, fixed her hair and made her way back to the path, taking her bag with her.

Once she reached the parking lot, she checked again, making sure that nobody was there. She approached a black SUV with black tainted windows. It was Percy's. Poseidon decided to reward his son for saving Olympus. It was black with a big blue trident on the front hood of the car. She opened the passenger side door and entered the car. She then threw her bag to the back seat and turned to see those beautiful seagreen eyes looking at her.

"Hey there, beautiful." He said, kissing her.

They pulled apart after a couple of minutes and Percy started the engine.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked him.

"It's a surprise." He replied, pulling onto the highway. All she knew was that they were going to New York, but she had absolutely no idea where in New York. Percy had really managed to keep it a secret this time, he usually forgot that he wasn't supposed to tell her and then blurted it out by accident.

They finally arrived. Percy pulled up to the entrance of a fancy looking restaurant, where a valet came to open her door. She got out of the car, in awe. Percy had never done anything this special. Percy gave the keys to the valet and went to Annabeth. He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her against his body. He leaned down and kissed her. They pulled apart, foreheads still touching, "Happy 6-month anniversary!"

They spent an absolutely amazing evening together. Neither of them could believe that it's been 6 months.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah, Perce" She answered as they were on their way back to Camp Half-Blood.

"We're going to have to tell them soon."

With them, Percy meant the rest of the campers. Their parents, mortal and godly, knew about them being a couple but none of the campers did. They didn't want to tell them at first because of the war that was going on. But it's been almost a month since the war and they haven't told anybody yet.

Annabeth sighed, "Yeah, it's really time that we tell them."

"What if we go to the Camp Bonfire tomorrow as a couple?"

"Yeah sure." She replied.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

The next day, they spent the entire morning sword fighting. Percy was sore and tired when it was lunch time and was extremely happy that he could finally just sit down and drink some blue coke. As neither Tyson nor Grover was there, Percy spent all of lunch staring at Annabeth. He couldn't believe that he was dating the most beautiful girl on the planet (after Aphrodite of course).

He was so mesmerized by her that he hadn't realized that Grover sat down across from him.

"Percy!" Grover shouted, bringing him back to reality.

"Oh hey, what's up G-man?"

"So are you ever going to ask out Annabeth." Grover asked.

"Umm…what do you mean?"

"Come on Percy, it's so obvious that you like her."

Percy started blushing, "Umm… no I don't."

"Yeah right. Come on Percy, just ask her out."

At that moment Clarisse, the Stolls and a few other friends of Percy walked by. They all stop and looked at Percy.

"You're going to ask Annabeth out?" Travis asked him.

"I'm trying to convince him, but he doesn't want to."

"Perseus Jackson, you are going to ask Annabeth out. Come on, we've waited way to long for you guys to get together." Clarisse said.

"Wait what? You've been waiting for us to get together?"

"Yeah the entire camp is rooting for you guys to get together since you got here."

"So are you going to ask her out?" Grover asked him.

"Ok fine, I'll do it." Everybody cheered in reply.

Just at that moment Annabeth walked over. "What are you guys so happy about?"

Nobody replied, they were just looking at Percy and Annabeth with huge grins on their faces. Grover pushed Percy, whispering into his ear "Do it now."

Annabeth sat down, across from Percy. "Ok guys, seriously what's going on?"

"Oh it's nothing. They were just happy that I agreed that I was going to ask this girl out." Percy replied.

"Oh really, and what's this girl's name?"

"Annabeth Chase."

"So this is your idea of asking me out, huh?"

"Technically it wasn't my idea, it was theirs."

"Well, I'm sorry but I've already got a boyfriend."

"What? And you didn't tell me? I'm your best friend!"

"Well you never asked."

Percy put his elbows on the table, leaning in closer to her. "So, what does he look like?"

"Oh, he's way hotter than you. He's got these amazing abs and his eyes are absolutely breath-taking. You wouldn't stand a chance against him." She replied, also placing her elbows on the table. They were inches away from each other's face.

"I doubt it. So what's his name?" Percy was leaning in closer, leaving almost no space between their faces.

"Percy Jackson." She replied, kissing him.

Everybody around them gasped. None of them had taken a breath during the entire time they were talking. Nobody could really grasp the idea that their friends were kissing, when less than five minutes ago they were encouraging Percy to ask her out.

When they finally broke apart, Connor asked, "Wait are you guys dating?"

Both Percy and Annabeth nodded in reply.

"How long have you two been together?"

Annabeth replied, "6 months."

"And one day." Percy added.

All of their friends were in shock. During this whole time, they were trying to find ways in which they could get the two together when they were already together.

That evening, Percy could finally take Annabeth to the Bonfire as his girlfriend. Of course everybody stared at them holding hands, whispering what was going on. But neither of the two minded, they had finally told everyone that needed to know, even if it did take half a year.


End file.
